


Realization

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Betty Ross Friendship, Bruce Feels, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty helps Bruce realize his true feelings for the archer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

It was 4 months after the Battle of New York that Bruce was reunited with his former girlfriend, Betty Ross. They both were happy to see each other when Betty told him that she had broken all ties with her father.  
They rekindled their romance. For the first 3 months it was all good. But after that Bruce began to seem less happy. Betty at first couldn't understand. She thought she was making him unhappy. But then she saw his longing gaze at Clint Barton.  
Betty knew Bruce and Clint had become good friends. But now she knew Bruce felt more, as he smiled a lot in Clint's company. Betty could see that Clint also returned Bruce's feelings.  
So Betty broke up with Bruce and told him to pursue the archer. Bruce had protested until Betty told him she just wanted to him to be happy. Right now she is standing at a Gala thrown by SI with Bruce watching Clint talk to an attractive SI employee.  
Betty could feel jealously roll of Bruce.

Betty said, "You should tell him before someone snags him up."

Bruce said, "I want to but we are always interrupted."

Betty said, "You could do it now. Look Clint is looking very uncomfortable."

Bruce saw Clint look very uncomfortable at the other man's advances.

Bruce said, "I'm going to talk to him."

Betty watched with a smile as Bruce walked towards Clint. Both of them talked for a few minutes and then Clint pecked Bruce on the lips. Clint turned towards her and gave her a thumbs up.  
Betty watched as both men stepped out in the balcony for some quality time. She was glad Bruce and Clint are happy. Now she could move on.  
Maybe Pepper and the girls will help her find a boyfriend.


End file.
